


Topless: The Next Generation

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Drama, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You'll take it like a man and won't whine about it.  You understand me?"





	Topless: The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Lauren heard the music blasting when she came into the house. It was raining out so she left her umbrella in the living room. Her coat went in the hall closet and she carried some bags into the kitchen. It was the Friday after Thanksgiving and Lauren had spent her morning and early afternoon down at the Salvation Army. The holiday season was officially upon them and she spent many hours volunteering her time. They were preparing for the massive food, clothing, and toy drive for the less fortunate. She loved the time spent giving back and instilled the value in her son. Yesterday Fitz and a gaggle of his friends served dinner to the homeless at St. Stephen’s shelter. He was also running the toy drive at Dalton for Unity Baptist, where he and his grandfather were members.

Lauren figured Scooter and Jimmy had gone out to the movies as they had been talking about. Maybe they would start Christmas shopping though Scooter did not like the crowds. Her father had become savvy with the Internet over the past 8 years…he liked to buy his gifts online. Nancy was out for a late lunch with Father Frank and some other colleagues from Columbia. The house would have to be empty for Fitz to blast his music. She had better let him know she was back. It had not been long and it was already driving her insane.

Lauren climbed the stairs with a sigh…a bath and short nap was calling her name. She tapped on Fitz’s door but he did not hear her. How was it that the child was not fully deaf? She knocked again, this time calling his name. Lauren shrugged, pushing the door open.

“Fitz, I…Jesus Christ!”

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity. Her sixteen year old, half-naked son fell off of the bed. His topless girlfriend struggled to cover herself after letting out a strangled scream. They were both moving so fast while Lauren seemed to be frozen. She tried to breathe but it was difficult.

“What the hell is happening!” Lauren exclaimed, not quite knowing where her voice came from.

“Mum, I…”

“Mrs. McNally…”

“Everyone shut the hell up! Get dressed NOW!”

Lauren slammed the door, leaning on the wall beside the door. The music stopped and Lauren heard muffled voices behind the door. Ameenah was crying and a few minutes she came out of the room.

“I'm so sorry Mrs. McNally. Oh God, I do not even know what to say. I'm so so sorry.”

She tried to sniff away the tears but did a lousy job.

“Just go home Ameenah, alright.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She went downstairs and Lauren went into the bedroom. Fitz hoped the floor would swallow him.

“Have you lost every drop of your mind!”

“Mum, I need to explain…”

“Explain? The visual speaks volumes. Is this what you do when we are not here? Maybe we are giving you too much freedom. Maybe you are too immature to assume adult responsibilities.”

“Mum, I…”

“Don’t talk to me.” Lauren held up her hand. “I don’t even believe that you had the damn audacity…I can't talk to you right now.”

She slammed out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen, she cried, fed the dog, and put on a pot of coffee. Scooter and Jimmy found her there. They stopped whatever they were bickering about when they saw her tears.

“What's the matter sweetheart?” Scooter sat down at the table.

“Fitz…Meenah…oh daddy…oh dear God.”

“What happened?” Jimmy asked. “Is the kid alright?”

“He was nearly naked.” Lauren sobbed. “The both of them were. Two topless children in my house.”

“Topless?” Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh my God.”

“They were…they were…”

“Don’t say anything else sweetie.” Scooter put his hand over hers. “James, pour your sister a cup of coffee.”

“Yeah.”

“I'm going to talk to the boy.”

“Scooter…” Jimmy started.

“I’ll be fine. You two just stay down here and relax.”

Scooter took the electric chair up the stairs and knocked on the door. Fitz pulled the door open.

“Hey Scooter.”

“Don’t hey Scooter me. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking OK! I don’t need a lecture.”

“Maybe you just need an ass whooping. I can still take you down a peg or two and you better remember that. Sit down and shut up. Right now!”

Fitz plopped on the bed and looked at his feet. Scooter sat in the overstuffed chair and they did not say anything for a while.

“Tell me what happened.” Scooter said.

“Nothing.”

“Boy don’t you tell me nothing. Your mother is downstairs crying. She said you were both topless.”

“It all happened so fast. We were goofing off like always, listening to music. We started to mess around and I just don’t know. She didn’t say no Scooter and I…I really just wanted…”

“Wanted what? To spoil her right here in your dirty room. Look at it, your dirty underwear is still on the floor from yesterday. This is not the place to do that kind of thing. I thought you had better sense than that, could I have been wrong. All that precious little girl has done is love you and that is how you treat her.”

“I didn’t…”

“I'm not done talking yet. Look Fitz, you're 16 and you're horny…you think I don’t understand because I'm old. But you love her and you are not supposed to treat her that way. Your little pecker is like a gun boy, you don’t pull it out unless you're ready to use it and prepared to deal with the consequences and repercussions of your actions.”

“We weren’t going all the way Scooter. I swear.”

“That’s not good enough. You sit here and say you don’t know how you got naked. Next thing, you don’t know how she got pregnant.”

“I made a mistake, OK. I love Ameenah.”

“Your actions show otherwise. You embarrassed her in front of your mother. How do you think that made her feel about herself? You should be begging for her forgiveness and pray she is willing to accept.”

“I never want to hurt her.” Fitz said.

“I know. You two need to have a long conversation. You're going to have to talk to your mothers too.”

“You think mum will have to tell mom about this?”

“That can't be a serious question…of course she will. You deserve whatever punishment they dole out because you’ve done something really stupid. You will take it like a man and you won't whine about it. You understand me?”

“Yes sir.”

They were quiet again. Scooter got up to leave.

“Grandpa?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you really mad at me?”

“I'm angry as hell, but don’t you think for one second that means I don’t love you. I do Fitz, very much, and I know you can be better than this. You made a mistake, you live with what you have done, and then you move on. C’mere.”

The two of them hugged; Scooter kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too grandpa.”

“OK. Now you need to apologize to your parents and your girlfriend.”

“I know. Do you need some help getting back downstairs?”

“I'm fine. You better stay up here where it’s safe.”

***

At 6 o’clock, there was another knock on his door. For almost three and a half hours, Fitz sat in his room trying to figure out how he was going to talk to his mothers. His time was up.

“Come in.”

Nancy and Lauren walked into the room and sat down.

“We are not even going to bother with what the hell you were thinking because it is clear that you were not. Are you and Ameenah having sex Fitz?”

“No.” he shook his head.

“And you never have?” Lauren asked.

“No. We talked about it last year and decided we needed to wait. I did something stupid and it was all because I thought I would not be caught. I'm a boy and I was trying to see how far I could go. Meenah would never do anything to make you guys hate her…this was all my fault.”

“It certainly was.” Nancy replied. “Fitz, I don’t want you to think your mum and I don’t remember what it was like to be young and have all kind of hormonal surges when you cared about someone. But if this ever, ever happens again, the results will not be in your favor. You were disrespectful to us and certainly to Ameenah. She loves you and you need to treat her with respect.”

“I do mom; I love her.”

“You love her but you wanted to see how far you could get?” Lauren asked. “You thought here was the appropriate place?”

“OK, at the risk of being slapped, where is the appropriate place supposed to be?”

“Nowhere boy!” Nancy exclaimed. “You are 16 years old and I don’t care how much knowledge you have on the subject you have no idea about what a sexual relationship entails. You and Meenah both deserve your time to be young and carefree. Do not attempt to grow up too fast, I'm telling you you will regret it.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Now we need to discuss punishment.” Lauren said.

“I deserve whatever you guys want to give me. Just please don’t stop me from seeing Meenah. I’ll do anything you tell me but I won't do that. I will not.”

“Calm down Romeo. For three weeks, you are going to volunteer with Father Frank at the Young Adult Center working with HIV patients. You will not be driving your shiny new SUV for two weeks. For one week no cell phone and no dates with Ameenah.” Nancy said.

“That’s fair.” Fitz replied.

“It’s actually a gift from God.” Lauren said. “If we ever catch you doing something like that again you are off of the football team and going to military school.”

“She is not kidding.” Nancy added.

“I understand. Can I please call Meenah and apologize?”

“You have 30 minutes.”

“I'm really sorry mothers. I'm sorry for being stupid as well as being caught. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“We know Fitz. You're in here for the rest of the weekend.”

“OK.”

They left and Fitz looked at his cell phone. She was never going to forgive him and he had no idea how to make this better.

***

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon, in the low 60s and sunny. Scooter and Jimmy were at a hockey game and the McNallys were out on the deck eating their lunch and enjoying a glass of wine. Ameenah walked up, sticking her hand in the pockets of her hoodie.

“Hey Meenah.” Nancy said.

“Hello Dr. McNally. Hi, Mrs. McNally.”

“Hello Meenah. Fitz is not going to be able to talk today.”

“Yes ma'am. I'm not talking to him right now anyway so that’s fine with me. I am here to talk to the two of you if that is alright.”

“Come up here and sit.” Nancy said. “Are you hungry? Lauren made a terrific seafood salad.”

“No ma'am, thank you. Firstly, I have to tell you how much I appreciate that you did not call my mother last night. She already thinks Fitz and I spend too much time together. This infraction would have been unforgivable.”

“Maybe you and Fitz do spend too much time together.” Lauren said. “You are both so young…there are so many things out there to explore.”

“I love Fitz ma'am. Someday I am going to marry him. I don’t think we spend more time together than any couple in love does. We both have our own friends and lives outside of our relationship. I admit what happened yesterday was horrible and I have to beg your forgiveness for that. I never had any intention of disrespecting your home. Sometimes the wants of our bodies outweigh our rational minds. But I can tell you that I have no intention of having sex until I am more mature and Fitz respects that decision. To be honest, that was as far as we have ever gone.”

“What do you mean?” Nancy asked. “Not to be too personal?”

“Fitz and I don’t…kissing is as far as we go ma'am. Geez, this is embarrassing. Yesterday was the first time he has ever seen me topless. I don’t think it’s fair to tease him…we made a decision and we have to stick to it. There are better ways to show our feelings and be intimate than pawing all over each other. I regret the decision I made yesterday and I apologize to the both of you.”

“All is forgiven.” Nancy said.

“Mrs. McNally?” Meenah looked at Lauren.

“We’re fine Meenah. Just keep holding out, do you promise?”

“I do ma'am, I promise.” she smiled.

“Good. Stay a little while and have some seafood salad. It’s really delicious.”

“OK. Thank you so much.”

Lauren went into the house. Nancy smiled at the girl. She seemed to relax and looked more comfortable than she did when she walked up to their house.

“So, yesterday was a bit of a jolt, huh?” Nancy asked.

“It was the single worst moment ever. I was so afraid of what the two of you would think of me, of us. I did not want you to insist we stop seeing each other. It would have broken my heart.”

“I'm sure. Don’t worry sweetheart, I'm all in favor of this marriage idea you’ve been speaking of.”

“Yes ma'am. I was made well aware early on that we had the same idea in mind.” Meenah replied.

“Great minds do think alike.”

Lauren came out with a plate and glass of cranberry juice.

“Here you go Meenah.”

“Thanks Mrs. McNally. Oh, I hope you guys don’t mind but I'm going to volunteer with Fitz and Father Frank for two weeks at the Young Adult Center. I think it is important for the both of us.”

“That’s a good idea.” Lauren said. “You're a positive influence on Fitz and we are both grateful for that.”

“I love him. He can definitely be a pain in the bum sometimes but he is worth it.”

“You are going to be a welcome addition to our family Meenah.” Nancy said. “Fitz is a very lucky kid.”

“We both are Dr. McNally.”

***


End file.
